Oftentimes, groups of individuals, who are located at remote locations from each other, seek to coordinate their schedules using devices at the remote locations. A common object of such coordinating efforts is to schedule an alarm, such as a wake-up alarm, for the individuals in the group. However, such coordinating efforts often require multiple separate communications among the individuals to determine a time for the alarm. Also, once the initial scheduling and/or coordinating is agreed, a subsequent scheduling effort to change the scheduled alarm commonly requires additional multiple communications to ensure all the members of the groups of individuals are apprised of the change.
The processes of scheduling and rescheduling of such alarms are fraught with potential failures to implement and/or to communicate the scheduled and/or rescheduled alarms at the remotely located devices. Furthermore, even when the scheduled alarms are accurately communicated, the remote nature of the owners associated with the devices often leaves one or more members in the group inadequately notified by the scheduled alarm to participate in the function associated with the scheduled group alarm. Also, it is often difficult for the remotely located members to be assured that all the group members have been adequately notified by an alarm. This difficulty is particularly acute for remotely scheduled alarms that are wake-up alarms. This is because the individuals are needed to pass from a sleeping state to consciousness at the wake-up alarm and commonly fail to attain consciousness, despite the alarm.
Based on the foregoing, there is a desire for a method, apparatus and system for processing group alarm information and communicating a group alarm for an alarm group, such as a wake-up alarm, which are more efficient and effective for scheduling and broadcasting a group alarm for an alarm group.